El regreso de Missy
by colorfulraindrops
Summary: Loca es una de las muchas palabras que se le ocurren a Sam para describir a la chica que volvió a Seattle después de su crucero, para hacerle la vida imposible de nuevo. ¿Qué hará esta vez? ¿Se meterá con los que más aprecia o la dejará en paz? Nada es poco para Missy.
1. ¿Qué sucede?

**Fanfic iCarly  
>Por: iLoveSeddie<br>****"El regreso de Missy"**

_**Disclaimer:**_** iCarly NO ES MIO. Es de DAN SCHNEIDER y NICKELODEON.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué sucede?

-Gran show, chicas.-Dijo el técnico del famoso web-show "iCarly".  
>-Gracias!-Sonrió la morena, chocando las manos con su mejor amiga, la rubia carnívora.<br>-Bajaré por algo de jamón.-Dijo la última, dejándo el control azul de los efectos sobre el auto que tenían en el estudio.  
>-Nunca cambiará-Dijo Carly siguiendo, junto al chico, a su amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras.<p>

Estaban en la cocina tomando un poco de té helado, cuando apareció el hermano de la conductora con una caja llena de objetos extraños para hacer una de sus locas esculturas.

-¿Qué es lo que harás esta vez?-Le preguntó su hermana.  
>-Hare un castorratón.-Dijo sonriendo.<br>-¿Otra vez con eso?-Preguntó ella meneando la cabeza.  
>-No es para mí, me la pidió un hombre de mucho dinero que parece que le gustan los castorratones (NA: cómo sería castoresrratones o castorratones?).-Y dicho esto dejó la caja en el piso y se fue a seguir buscando más cosas para su escultura.  
>-Iré a revisar si hay algún e-mail.-Exclamó Freddie y se dirigió a la computadora.<br>-Que raro el tecnobobo en la computadora.-Dijo sam con la boca llena de ese alimento que tanto le gustaba.  
>-Que raro tu comentario.-Y el chico se centró en ver los emails.-Oh, no puede ser.-Su cara demostraba que estaba entre enojado y asombrado.<br>-¿Qué pasa?-La morena dejó su té helado y se dirigió a la computadora.  
>Al cabo de dos minutos de lectura, la chica se quedó igual que él.<br>-¿Qué les sucede?-Preguntó esta vez Sam, viendo la cara de los dos y se acercó a la computadora...

**Holaa! Sé que es corto, pero quiero ver que les parece. Si les gusta, seguiré escribiendo :)  
>Y si no... bueno, no sé :P <strong>

**Dejen reviews, eso me pone feliz para escribir :D**

**Besotes, "iLoveSeddie" :)**


	2. No te creemos

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, son los mejores. Aunque sean pocos son muy positivos y me animan a escribir.  
>Sin decir mucho más, espero que este capítulo les guste.<br>**_**Disclaimer**_**: iCarly es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider. Lo único mio es esta historia.**

"_El regreso de Missy"_

_Capítulo 2: No te creemos._

-¿Qué les sucede?-Preguntó esta vez Sam, viendo la cara de los dos y se acercó a la computadora.  
>-Parece que nuestro tiempo de paz se acabó.-Dijo Carly cuando Sam la miró enojada por lo que decía el e-mail.<br>-Es una amenaza eso, no?- Y el que habló fue Freddie.  
>-No, en serio? Cómo te diste cuenta? Por las partes en las que decía "Arruinaré iCarly si no hacen lo que digo" o por la de "Esto es especialmente por lo que pasó con Carly"?-Le gritó Sam, y esperando que el técnico entendiera su sarcasmo.<p>

Los tres salieron de la computadora y se dirigieron a seguir con sus cosas, Carly y Freddie con el té helado y Sam con su jamón.

-Por qué nos mandarían una amenaza?-Interrogó la morena.  
>-Quizás se quieran vengar.-Le respondió el chico.<br>-Yo tengo una vaga idea de quién puede ser-Dijo Sam-Quién es el que ha intentado arruinar iCarly muchas veces, y tuvo problemas con Carly porque no ha querido besarlo?  
>-¡Tienes razón Sam! ¡Es Nevel!-Gritó la conductora.<br>-¿Haremos lo que dice?-Preguntó Freddie  
>-Pues claro que no Freddifer, iremos a arreglarlo a su casa.-Exclamó la rubia y sacó de su mochila, que estaba en el sofá de su mejor amiga, el calcetín con mantequilla.<br>-¿Aún lo tienes?-Dijo asombrado el técnico.  
>-Me sirvió una vez contra los de Dingo, me puede servir dos.-Y dicho esto puso una sonrisa malévola.<p>

-¡Abre Nevel!-Gritó la rubia golpeando la puerta bruscamente.  
>-Chicos de iCarly, pasen… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-Abrió la puerta Nevel y los invitó a pasar.<br>-Creía que habíamos quedado en que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.-Dijo la morena.  
>-Pues eso supongo, ¿Por qué lo dicen?-Preguntó el creador de nevelocity<br>-Sabemos que fuiste tú el que nos mandaste ese e-mail amenazándonos.-Le dijo el técnico, que hasta ese momento no había hablado.  
>-¿E-mail?-La cara del muchacho mostró confusión, y los tres se miraron.-¿Cuál?<br>-El que nos amenazaba con arruinar el web-show.-Lo miró Carly con cara molesta.  
>-Pues yo no envié nada.-Dijo Nevel con su típico acento arrogante que parecía haber guardado para el momento propicio.<br>-Sabemos que si lo hiciste.  
>-No fui yo. Ahora, fuera de mi casa.-Los echó el chico.<br>Los tres salieron, Freddie y Carly con más compostura, pero igual de enojo que Sam, la cual había intentado pegarle a Nevel.

Al cabo de una semana, ese primer e-mail estaba olvidado y se encontraban los chicos en la cocina al finalizar iCarly. Reían junto a su buen amigo, Gibby, por las cosas que habían hecho en esa transmisión, cuando Spencer salió del baño con un papel en su mano.  
>-Carly, Sam, ¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-Dijo el hermano mayor de la primera dándole a la chica el papel.<br>-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo la rubia arrebatándole el papel a su amiga.  
>-Otra amenaza…-Le respondió Carly cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su apartemento y se dirigía a abrir.-Oh por dios!-Dijo cuando abrió la puerta, y esas palabras hicieron que todos se acercaran a la puerta.<br>-Carly!-Gritó la chica que estaba del otro lado y la abrazó.

**Bueno, soy mala y hasta ahí los dejo :P  
>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si puedo, a la tarde subo otro capítulo.<strong>

**Besotes, "iLoveSeddie"**


	3. La loca, Missy

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** iCarly NO es mio, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider. Lo único mio es la historia.  
>Enjoy.<strong>

"El regreso de Missy"  
>Capítulo 3: La loca, Missy.<p>

-¡Melanie!-Gritó Carly y se abrazaron. Freddie miró a Melanie, luego a Sam, y luego a Melanie de nuevo.  
>-Viste que no mentíamos?-Dijo la rubia malévola revoleando los ojos.<p>

-Hermanita-Habló dulcemente Melanie queriéndole dar a Sam un abrazo, pero la primera de las gemelas se dio cuenta de que la otra no quería y se apartó.

-Melanie.-Sonrió Spencer y se abrazaron.

-Hola Freddie-Dijo con el mismo tono de voz Melanie y se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Carly invitando a ir a la cocina a la gemela recién llegada.  
>-Me quedaré por una semana… Espero no incomodar en casa.-Le brindó una sonrisa a su hermana, la cual no se la devuelve.<br>-Sí, como sea.-Le vibra el celular a Sam-Mamá está intoxicada en el hospital, al rato regreso.-Abrió la puerta y, seguida por su hermana, fueron al hospital.

Al otro día en la escuela…

-Yo creo que el tocino supera a los brazos.-Dijo Sam a su amiga en los casilleros.  
>-Nunca lo hará Sam… ¿Cómo comerías sin brazos?-Exclamó moviendo frenéticamente los suyos hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro.<p>

-Missy? Qué es lo que haces aquí!-Miró a la pelirroja enfurecida.

-He vuelto de mi crucero…

-Cómo te atreves a dar la cara luego de todo lo que hiciste antes de irte?-La miró enojada Carly.

-Siento haber hecho eso, estaba, no sé, celosa? Pero espero que puedan perdonarme.-Rebusca en su bolso y saca una caja-Esto es para ti, Sam. Un nuevo peraphone.-La rubia lo agarró bruscamente-Espero que podamos empezar de nuevo, por favor?

-Claro que…  
>-¡Si!-Completó la frase de Sam, Carly- Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades-Y dicho esto agarró de los brazos a Missy y Sam, quedando ella en el medio, arrastrándolas a su siguiente clase. Claro que la rubia no iba a aceptar el arrepentimiento de la pelirroja tan rápido, y con apenas unos movimientos se libró del brazo de su amiga y corrió hacia los casilleros de nuevo.<p>

-¿Qué le sucede?-Preguntó Missy confundida.

-No tengo idea-Contestó la morena igual de confundida-Iré a buscarla…

-No te preocupes, Carly, ya volverá, debe ir a clases.-Tironeó un poco del brazo de Carly.

-Tienes razón.-Enfocó su vista al frente, y continuaron su camino al salón.

Mientras tanto, Sam…

-¿Sam?

-¿Qué quieres Fredwardo?-Dijo un poco desanimada, pero a la vez enojada, Sam, mientras comía un poco de tocino.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en clase.

-Se supone que debo hacer tantas cosas que jamás haré.-Y dicho esto, tragó un poco más de lo que comía.

-Cierto, pero me doy cuenta que algo te sucede.

-No me sucede nada.

-Te conozco.

-Parece que no lo suficiente.-Gritó Sam y azotó su casillero. Se acomodó la mochila y con paso acelerado salió de la escuela.

-Nunca cambiarás Puckett.-Y con su paso decidido, abandonó al igual que ella la escuela y la siguió.

*/Carly's POW/*  
>¿Dónde está Sam? Se supone que tendría que estar acá… Al igual que Freddie, pero ninguno está.<p>

-¿Qué te trae tan ocupada, Carly?-Preguntó Missy inocentemente.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy ocupada? ¿Acaso piensas que pienso en dónde se metieron Sam y Freddie? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?-Dijo ella paranoica.

-Tranquila.-Le pasó una mano por la espalda la pelirroja-De seguro tuvieron que hacer algo.

*/Sam's POW/*

-Oye Sam!-Oí al ñoño atrás mío.

-Qué quieres?-Respondí secamente cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Vamos, dime que te pasa.

-Te digo que no me pasa nada, y si no me dejas tranquila te quebraré el brazo.

-Vamos Sam, eres mi amiga.

¿Amigos? Se supone que algo así éramos, pero no se puede soportar mucho tiempo a un ñoño, amante de la tecnología, lindo… digo, lindo bobo resulta ser.

-¿Quieres que te diga?-Me frené bruscamente.

-Claro, por eso acabo de salirme de clases y estoy al lado tuyo.

-¿Aún no te dijeron las nuevas noticias?-Dije recordando el asunto de Missy.

-No, cuáles?

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Quién?

-La loca, Missy.

**Holaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es el más largo que llevo. **

**Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews, y me pone feliz que les haya gustado :) **

**Me despido, hasta mañana, supongo,**

**iLoveSeddie! :)**


	4. ¿A cuántos más va a engañar la loca?

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta! No sé de donde saco inspiración para subir más capítulos. **

Recién me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué con lo de Carly's POW, que es Carly's POV, gracias FERNOSE :)

**Nos vemos abajo :)**

**Disclaimer****: iCarly NO es mio, es de NICKELODEON y DAN SCHNEIDER. Lo único mio es la historia.**

"El regreso de Missy"

_Capítulo 4:_ ¿A cuántos más va a engañar la loca?

-¿Cómo que ha vuelto?-Abrió los ojos Freddie.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? V.o.l.v.i.ó.-Dijo enojada y haciendo énfasis en cada letra.

-Bueno, no tienes porque hablarme así.

*/Fin Sam POV/*

Con Carly…

-Ya terminó la clase de hoy mocosos.-Dijo la maestra Briggs.

Todos se retiraron de las aulas y se fueron a sus casas, ya que era el fin de clases. Spencer, Carly y Missy estaban en el departamento de los primeros cuando entraron Sam y Freddie. Ella enojada, y él intentando calmarla.

-¿Está aquí?-Gritó Sam

-¿Quién?-Dijo Carly llegando al lado de su amiga.

-Esa, la loca!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Estabamos en Licuados Locos cuando el peraphone que me dio la demente-Exclamó Sam señalando a Missy que salía de la cocina hasta quedar a la vista-explotó!

-Debe tener una buena razón...

-Lo siento, Sam... En serio, si quieres te compro un teléfono nuevo... Discúlpame...-Dijo en tono inocente la pelirroja.

-Sé que esta es otra de tus trampas para que me aleje de Carly, pero escúchame bien, nadie, y digo nadie, se mete conmigo, está claro?-Se le acercó y la chica retrocedió.

-Pero Sam, yo no quería... Te juro que esta vez no lo hice a propósito.-Se le cristalizaron los ojos a Missy.

-Mira lo que haz hecho Sam.-Le replicó Carly, enojada, con su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja, que se había llevado las manos a la cara.

-No soporto tanta falsedad junta.-Dijo Sam también enojada y, tirandole a los pies a Missy el peraphone todo roto, salió y dio un portazo.

-No sé que hice ahora, te juro Carly que no quería hacerlo.-Lloraba Missy con la castaña abrazandola.

Media hora después, la rubia se encontraba mirando a la nada en la salida de emergencias, hasta que escuchó una voz atrás.

-Supuse que estabas aquí.-Dijo la voz.

-¿Qué quieres?-Siguió Sam mirando al vacío, mientras "la voz" se sentaba a su lado.

-Missy se quedó llorando después de que te fuiste.

-Que bien.-Exclamó sin ninguna emoción.

-Quizás en serio estaba arrepentida.-Ella lo miró.

-¿Tú también con eso? ¿A cuántos más va a engañar la loca?-Decía exasperada.

-Yo lo que trato de decir es que quizás está arrepentida y no le salieron muy bien las disculpas.-Refiriendose al peraphone.

-Yo sé muy bien que esas disculpas son falsas freddiota, así que si quieres darme un sermón, vete. No tengo ganas de escucharte a ti ni a nadie, ¿esta claro?-Se dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas al chico.

-No sabes si son verdaderas-Puso su mano en su espalda, haciendo que la chica tuviera un escalofrío-hasta que no le des una oportunidad.-Y dicho esto se levantó y se retiró.

-¿¡A quién le importa lo que pienses ñoño!-Le gritó, y el sólo siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

La mente de la rubia daba vueltas y vueltas, no sólo por Missy, si no, por lo que acababa de pasar recien... No le había gritado así a Carly por creer en Missy otra vez, pero parecía que lo que pensara el chico le importaba más. Además, el asunto del escalofrío había estado raro y eso hizo que alejara su mente del problema de Missy por unos momentos.

Al otro día, en la escuela...

Sam estaba en su casillero, comiendo un grasito (algo no muy raro en ella, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer en su casillero? ¿Sacar libros?, eso no es típico de Sam Puckett), cuando Carly se acercó, sola, dispuesta a hablarle.

-Sam...-Dijo con un tono de voz suave, Carly.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le respondió molesta-¿Vienes a decirme que Missy es buena y sólo quiere una oportunidad nueva? Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, no cambiaré de opinión Carly Shay.

-Eres tan terca, Sam. Hablaremos cuando estés de mejor humor.-Exclamo enojada, también, y se fue.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? No parecía muy feliz.-Llego Freddie.

-Nada que te incumba, tonto. ¿Acato tú también quieres venir a hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a Missy?-Comió un poco más de su grasito y, azotando su casillero, se fue.

**Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado. Siento haberme tardado, es que no tenía muchas ideas. Este capítulo no salió tan bien como esperaba, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.**

**Un besito, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo,**

"**iLoveSeddie" :)**


	5. Ni el pollo frito puede animarme

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado, me esforzé bastante tomando en cuenta varios de los reviews de iPrincess Puckett.  
>En fin, estoy con un dolor de cabeza, y quiero irme a dormir una siesta, pero les dejo este capítulo (es peor que el anterior, lo siento! :S) que escribí ayer antes de irme a dormir.<br>Besos, y nos vemos abajo.  
><strong>_**Disclaimer**_**: iCarly no es mio! D: Es de NICKELODEON y DAN SCHNEIDER.**

"_El Regreso De Missy"_  
>Capítulo 5: Ni el pollo frito puede animarme.<p>

Había pasado una semana de lo sucedido, los chicos no se hablaban si no era por algo de iCarly. Missy había logrado lo que quería: Alejar a Sam de Carly. Pero, suponía, que había sido mejor de lo que planeaba, ya que tenía a Freddie controlado, y en un par de pasos más sacaría a Sam del juego completamente, haciendo algo para que se fuera del web-show.  
>Melanie se había quedado en Seattle, y recién se iría en un mes.<p>

-Sam.-Llamó la pelirroja en la escuela.  
>-¿Qué quieres? No veo a nadie más alrededor mío que puedas engañar.<br>-Sólo venía a decirte que ¡Gané! No fue muy difícil-Sam cerró de un portazo el casillero y se fue-engañar a esos crédulos-Se percató de que la rubia no estaba-¡Oye! Nadie me deja hablando sola.

Lo cierto es que Sam no estaba de humor, y menos para Missy. Caminaba hacia su casa, cuando se chocó con alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Gritó enojada.  
>-Lo siento Sam.-Dijo el chico.<br>-Ten más cuidado Frednub. Esa estúpida te está nublando la vista.-Se propuso seguir caminando cuando el castaño le tomó la mano para que se dé vuelta. Esto hizo que los dos sintieran, nuevamente, un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. Miraron sus manos, y luego, por un momento, se miraron a los ojos.  
>-¿Qué… que… qui… quieres?-Tartamudeó, nerviosa.<br>-Nunca dejaría que Missy me nublara la vista. No soportaría perder a una de mis amigas.-Soltó la mano de la chica y se fue, dejándola media turbada.

¿Qué había querido decir con lo de que no quería perder una amiga? Y aún peor se sentía Sam con respecto a que si le había gustado que él tomara su mano. No, era i m p o s i b l e … De seguro tenía otras razones por las cuales sentirse así. Y, nerviosa como estaba, siguió su camino a casa.

-Sammy.-Dijo sonriendo Melanie, apenas la rubia malvada entró a su casa-Adivina que te traje-Esperó unos momentos a que la otra contestara, pero, como no lo hizo, ella siguió-Como sea, te tengo un bote de… ¡Pollo frito!-Lo sacó de detrás de su espalda y se lo extendió. Sam, sin emitir sonido alguno, agarró el bote y se encerró en su habitación. Melanie sabía que a su gemela le pasaba algo, y estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.

-¿Sam?-Preguntó entrando a la habitación, luego de golpear la puerta.  
>-¿Qué quieres Melanie? Quiero estar sola.-Sam dejó el bote de pollo frito en su mesa de luz y se recostó dándole la espalda a la otra rubia.<br>-Sé que estas mal, y quiero saber que te pasa.-Se sentó en su cama y le acarició el brazo.

¿Qué le pasaba? De todo. Una mejor pregunta por parte de Melanie hubiera sido qué no le pasaba. Por un lado, estaba triste porque su amiga de toda la vida prefirió a Missy antes que a ella. Y por otro, estaba confundida por culpa del nub, entre los escalofríos y lo que había dicho. Además, de un días de casi ni hablarle a menos que no fuera del programa, a decirle eso… ¿Acaso jugaba con sus sentimientos?

-Estoy bien, Mel-Dijo Sam, queriendo calmar a su hermana, para que no le preguntara más con respecto al tema. Pero Melanie no era ninguna tonta y sabía que algo le pasaba, entonces no se dio por vencida.  
>-Sammy, confía en mí. Soy tu gemela, no le diré a nadie.<p>

La rubia decidió por una de las primeras veces en su vida, confiar en su hermana y contarle todo lo que le había pasado, quizás podía darle un consejo.

-¿Te despejo algunas dudas si te digo que ni el pollo frito puede animarme?  
>-¿Qué te hicieron Sam?-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.<p>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Lo escribí como a las 00:30 de ayer :/ es que no tenía sueño y me dije ¿Por qué no escribir un capítulo?  
>Se que quizás Sam estuvo un poco OOC en este capítulo, lo siento muchisisisisisisimo, sepan disculparme :(<strong>

**Gracias por leer, y dejen REVIEWS que son gratis (?  
>Ah, gracias por TODOS los que tuve :B<strong>

**Los adoro,  
>iLoveSeddie.<strong>


	6. Mamá siempre gana

**Holaa!**** Aquí de nuevo. Me tomé un "break" en el finde :B No tengo ni una idea, así que deseenme suerte.**

**Aclaración: Los pensamientos los pondré en **_**cursiva**_**, si? Porque no me gusta mucho lo de /Sam's POV/.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer:**** iCarly NO es mio. Es de NICKELODEON y DAN SCHNEIDER.**

"_El regreso de Missy"_

Capítulo 6: Mamá siempre gana.

Sam le contó a su gemela lo que había pasado con Missy, lo del PeraPhone, lo de que Carly prefirió a la pelirroja y lo de Freddie… Incluso, si se lo preguntan, lo de los escalofríos también se lo dijo. Cuando terminó su relato, se sentía un poco mejor, pero su gemela la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué tienes Mel?

-¡Te gusta Freddie!-Gritó Melanie, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Missy.

-¿¡Qué qué!-Abrió los ojos Sam-¡No! ¡Yo ODIO al Frednub! No me gusta. Nunca me gustó ni me va a gustar.-Terminó de decir, más que nerviosa.

-¡Si te gusta, Sam! Admítelo.  
>-No lo haré porque ¡NO ME GUSTA FREDDIE!-Se comenzó a desesperar-¿Puedes ayudarme con lo de Missy, por favor?<p>

-Está bien-Dijo Melanie bufando.

Al otro día, Sam estaba en los casilleros, antes de entrar a la clase de la maestra briggs. Se sentía mejor que estos días, parecía que haber hablado con su gemela le había levantado un poco el ánimo. Y tal como Melanie lo predijo, ese día Carly se acercó a hablarle a la rubia.

-Sam, necesito hablar contigo.

-Hola Carly-Le contestó Sam de manera amistosa-_Contén tu ira, Sam. Tú puedes contenerla_.-Pensaba.

-Siento lo que pasó con Missy, pero si estás dispuesta a aceptar que no todo lo que te pasa es culpa de ella, quiero que volvamos a ser amigas… Y extraño que vengas al apartamento y te comas el jamón o el tocino de mi refri-Se le cristalizaron los ojos a la castaña-Que hagamos iCarly tan divertido como antes, porque si estamos peleadas no es lo mismo. Por favor Sam, di que sí. Te quiero amiga.

-Yo también te quiero Carls-Se abrazaron. Lo cierto era que Sam nunca iba a aceptar lo de Missy, pero al fin y al cabo ella no era de piedra y la conmovió lo que dijo la otra chica.

-Carly venía a darte estos libros de matemática… ¿¡Sam!-Gritó Missy.

-Sam y yo somos amigas de nuevo-Sonrió la conductora.

-¿¡Qué Sam y tú qué!-Dijo abriendo los ojos, y llena de ira.

-Somos a m i g a s, Missy.-Y acercándose al oído de la pelirroja le susurro-Mamá siempre gana.-Y volvió a su postura original. Missy le dejó de mala gana sus libros a Carly, y se fue refunfuñando en voz baja.

Todos los alumnos (a los cuales les tocaba esa clase) entraban rápidamente al salón, no vaya a ser que la Maestra Briggs llegara y no estuvieran en sus asientos. Missy ya se había sentado en el lugar que ocupaba desde hacía una semana, con Carly. Ella sabía que era el lugar original de Sam, y como la morena y ella habían recuperado su amistad, no iba a arriesgarse a que pasara toda una hora al lado de ella. Tenía que llenarle la cabeza a Carly de nuevo para que se aleje de Sam. La rubia y la castaña aparecieron dentro del salón, riendo, miraron que lugares podían tomar y los únicos que quedaban disponibles eran uno al lado de Missy y otro al lado de Gibby.

-Hola Gibby!-Saludó al chico, Carly.

-Carly, Sam… ¿Son amigas de nuevo?-Sonrió al verlas juntas, después de todo ellas eran amigas de él también.

-No podemos pasar mucho tiempo separadas.-Dijo la primera.-¿Nos haces un favor?-Le preguntó al gordito, mientras Sam colocaba sus cosas en el asiento de al lado.

-Dime.-Respondió Gibby.

-¿Puedes cambiarme el lugar? El de al lado de Missy, delante de Freddie.

-Emm…-Dudó el chico.

-¿Por favor, por mí?-Le hizo cara de perro mojado, Carly.

-Claro, está bien.-Sacó sus cosas y la chica puso las de ella.

Mientras, en el banco de Missy y, ahora, Gibby…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Lo miró Missy de mala manera. No había tenido un buen día.

-Soy tu nuevo compañero de banco.

-No, mi compañera es Carly…

-Ahora es compañera de Sam.-Señalo Gibby hacia el banco de las dos conductoras del web-show, que reían.

-Genial.-Dijo Freddie, con una sonrisa en la cara, mirándolas.

-Genial.-Exclamó Missy al mismo momento, pero sarcásticamente, y con una cara enojada.

En el banco de Carly y Sam…

-_Disfruta a tu compañero de banco, Missy_-Pensó Sam.

-…Y entonces el chico comenzó a revolear el cereal por todos lados. Ese video es genial.-Rió Carly.

-Debes mostrármelo.-Y dicho esto, largó una sonora carcajada, que hizo que Missy, Freddie y Gibby se dieran vuelta a mirarlas… Claro que cada uno tenía su propio motivo, además de la risa de la rubia.

**Siento haber hecho que Carly y Sam se amigaran rápido, pero no va a terminar la historia acá. **

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews… Para mí 25 son UN MONTÓN porque este es el primer Fanfic largo que escribo. **

**Los adoro!**

**Besotes, hasta el próximo capítulo, **

**iLoveSeddie.**


	7. ¿Podemos empezar con otra cosa?

**Hola! Siento mi ausencia, es que el colegio me mantuvo ocupada :( Pero bueno, aquí un capítulo nuuuuuevito que escribí hoy a la tarde. :)  
>Espero que lo disfruten.<br>Nos vemos abajo!  
><strong>_**Disclaimer:**_** iCarly NO es mio. Es propiedad de DAN SCHNEIDER y NICKELODEON.**

El Regreso De Missy  
><em>Capítulo 7: ¿Podemos empezar con otra cosa?<em>

-Oye Sam, traeré el casco que usaremos en hoy en el show.-Dijo la morena en la cocina de su apartamento, mientras Sam comía Jamón y Missy tomaba un poco de Peppy-Cola, y subió rápidamente las escaleras al tercer piso.  
>-¿Qué onda?-Exclamó la rubia con un poco de jamón en su boca.<br>-Carly volverá a ser sólo mi mejor amiga.-Dejó su lata en la mesa donde Spencer siempre cocina (que estaba siendo usada por Sam ya que ahí cortaba el jamón).  
>-¿Qué tantas babosadas dices?<br>-A ver si nos entendemos. Mira lo que eres y mira lo que soy yo. Vos sos agresiva, desalineada, poco femenina y comés mucho. En cambio, yo soy lo más parecido a Carly, dulce…  
>-¿Dulce? Si vos sos dulce, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.-Exclamó Sam rodando los ojos.<br>-Cállate. Como decía dulce, arreglada, femenina y como lo necesario. Carly me preferirá, tarde o temprano… Y Freddie también lo hará. Ah, y los otros dos, Spencer y el otro, el raro… Gibbo..Gabby…Gobby… Ah, Gibby.  
>-Señoritas.-Dijo Freddie entrando al apartamento, y se escucharon unos pasos como que alguien corría por las escaleras subiendo al tercer piso, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención.-¿Y Carly?<br>-Arriba, en el estudio, Freddie.-Respondió Missy, coqueta. Sam sabía que esto era pura actuación, pero al ver que el nub le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, comenzó a enojarse. Pero su mayor preocupación era ¿Por qué se había enojado? ¿Acaso Melanie tenía razón? No y veinticinco veces no.  
>-Faltan cinco minutos para el show, Sam.-La llamó el castaño y los tres subieron al estudio.<p>

Freddie arregló todo para el show que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día. Cuando todo estuvo listo, le revoleó el control azul de efectos a Sam y comenzó a contar.

-En 5,4,3,2-Y movió su brazo para decir que ya estaban al aire.  
>-Hola gente de este mundo… Yo soy Carly-Dijo animadamente la morena.<br>-Y yo soy Sam… y esto es…  
>-¡iCarly!-Gritaron las dos.<p>

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Missy las miraba sentada en el auto del estudio.

-Y hoy comenzaremos intercambiando personalidades…-Comenzó Sam.  
>-¿Podemos empezar con otra cosa?-La rubia y el técnico se miraron extrañados.<br>-Claro…  
>-Fans de iCarly les presento a mi amiga, Missy-Sam apretó el botón que abuchea mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a donde se encontraban las dos, y Carly la miró feo.-Ella es Missy. Les contaré un poco sobre ella. Es dulce, arreglada, femenina y come lo necesario.-La pelirroja se puso nerviosa ya que era lo que ella le había dicho a Sam y temía que la hubiera oído-Según ella yo la escogeré como mejor amiga, pero déjame decirte algo, mi única mejor amiga en este estudio es Sam. Una Sam agresiva, desalineada, poco femenina y comilona. Pero es mi mejor amiga y así se quedará, porque yo la aprecio así… Y no me importan los defectos que digas que Sam tiene, porque ella es así y así quiero que se quede.<p>

Missy abrió los ojos. Había sido humillada en frente de miles de personas en la web, y para colmo por la misma Carly.

-Pero…pero…  
>-Pero nada Missy, sal de este estudio ahora! No quiero que nos volvamos a ver, ¡NUNCA!-Gritó Carly y la pelirroja salió corriendo-Emm… disfruten de este video de la colección de Freddie de Guppy haciendo un sándwich.<p>

Freddie puso el video y Carly y Sam se abrazaron. Luego Freddie se les unió al abrazo.

-Me alegra que volvamos a ser nosotros tres.-Sonrió Carly-Siento no haberte creído, Sam.  
>-No te preocupes, Carls. Ahora, ¿No tienen hambre? Se me antoja un poco de chili frío.-Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina.<br>-Nunca cambiará.-Sonrieron los chicos, y bajaron tras ella.

Al otro día, en la escuela…

-¡Carly! Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela.-Exclamó Gibby, llegando al lado de la morena.  
>-Hola Gibby-Le sonrió-¿Qué pasa?<br>-¿Oíste lo del baile?  
>-¿El de 'Las chicas invitan'? Increíble que sea un éxito año tras año.-Rió<br>-Me nombraron presidente del comité, y necesito un poco de ayuda.  
>-Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Cuándo quieres que te ayude?-Exclamó cerrando su casillero.<br>-Mañana al salir de clases, ¿Te parece?  
>-Claro Gibbs, cuenta conmigo.<br>-Gracias Carly.  
>-De nada.-Sonrió. El chico se fue y ella también.<p>

**Les gustó?  
>Diganme que si (? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!<br>Un besooooooo!  
>iLoveSeddie.<strong>


	8. Tengo todo bajo control

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Cómo están?**

**Sí, sí, lo sé, les debo una disculpa INMENSA! :'( Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo es que el colegio, y no tener ideas en la cabeza no son un buen equipo para una historia :S **

**Pero bueno. No estoy diciendo que estoy llena de ideas, pero crucen los dedos a ver si sale algo bueno de esto.**

**Un besito, & nos vemos abajo! :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly NO es mío. Fue creado por el mejor creador & productor del mundo (a.k.a. DAN SCHNEIDER), y le pertenece a ÉL & a NICKELODEON (& a los que corresponda).**

"El regreso de Missy" Capítulo 8: Tengo todo bajo control.

Carly había estado ayudando a Gibby con el baile, pero a pedido del comité (mayormente conformado por chicas) cambiaron la temática, y ahora sería una especie de Mascarada, para que no pasaran vergüenza las chicas a pedir una cita.

La morena ya tenía todo preparado para ella, y para su amiga, la rubia carnívora, que aunque no quería ir, tampoco quería seguir escuchando a su amiga gritarle: 'Dale Sam, ve al baile, te la pasarás bien', y, aunque había hecho todo lo posible por callarla y no ir, tuvo que ceder a la insistencia de su mejor amiga.

En este momento de la historia, estamos situados en la noche del viernes, el viernes del baile. Carly le había dicho a Freddie que fuera él solo hasta allí, no quería que nadie viera lo bien que había dejado a Sam tras tres (cuatro, según Sam) horas de arduo trabajo en maquillaje y pelo.

Bajaron las escaleras del apartamento que compartían la morena y su hermano mayor, mientras este último halagaba a las dos chicas, que tenían sus caras cubiertas en máscaras de brillos, y tenían puestos vestidos cortos y tacones. La sonrisa de Carly estaba intacta, se veía muy contenta por esta noche. En cambio, la rubia no estaba contenta en lo absoluto. Ese vestido y los tacones la incomodaban, pero igualmente, se veía bien.

Mientras tanto, en otro apartamento de Seattle, algo lejos del Bushwell Plaza...

-¿Estás totalmente segura de que esto va a funcionar?

-Pues claro que sí. Es el mismo vestido, los mismos zapatos, la peluca rubia, y el mismo antifaz. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-¿Sabes qué es lo que vas a hacer ahí?

-Tengo todo bajo control, sólo déjamelo todo a mi. ¿Entendido? Necesitaba sólo que me ayudes a prepararme, no que te metas en mis planes.

-Bueno, no te alteres.

**Buenooooooooo, eso es tooooodo. Lo siento si es algo corto, es lo mejor que pude hacer. **

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que espero poder actualizar un poco, sí?**

**Realmente lo sientooooooo :'(**

**Un besito, espero que les haya gustado**

**& dejen reviews lindos n_n**

**iLoveSeddie **


	9. ¿Quién se llevó a Freddie?

**¡HOOOOOOOOLA!**

**Oh mi Dios, hace fácil 1 año que no subo un capítulo a esta historia. Creo que ya todos acá vieron iGoodbye y eso (yo no pude, sólo vi 8 minutos y me puse a llorar, así que no seguí :c).**

**Quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto a esta historia: Es previa a todo lo que tiene que ver con iOMG, iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iLove You y etcéteras que vengan después.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, y pidiendo MILES de disculpas, los deja con el capítulo,**

**iLoveSeddie (a.k.a.: Mel)**

**Disclaimer: Como saben, iCarly NO es mío, es propiedad de Nickelodeon, el genio de Dan Schneider (& los que correspondan!). Lo único que salió de mi imaginación es esta historia.**

"El regreso de Missy"

Capítulo 9: ¿Quién se llevó a Freddie?

El gimnasio de la secundaria Ridgeway estaba super poblado esa noche. Chicos y chicas con sus máscaras y antifaces, caminaban por aquí y allá, con la música de moda sonando a todo lo que daba.

La mesa de los bocadillos en el fondo del lugar fue lo primero -y único,- que Sam divisó al entrar. Su amiga giró los ojos apenas la rubia se fue de su lado para ingerir comida.

Vio a Freddie hablando con una chica, y se encaminó directamente hacia ellos. Apenas había saludado al chico y a Wendy, cuando el primero preguntó:

-¿Y Sam?

-Creo que es más que obvio.-Respondió Carly, volviendo su cabeza para ver la mesa con alimentos. Aunque, para su sorpresa, su carnívora mejor amiga no se encontraba allí.

-Hola Sam.-Saludó Wendy, cuando ella llegó junto al grupo.

-Al fin has dejado la mesa de los bocadillos.-Rio Shay.

La chica no respondió a nada, y tomó a Freddie de la mano para llevárselo afuera. Las otras dos se quedaron mirándola irse junto a él.

Cuando llegaron al patio, se quedaron parados, el castaño estaba confundido,mirando el antifaz de color plateado de ella. Pero al parecer, Sam no estaba ni remotamente confundida, puesto que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y se acercó a sus labios.

Mientras tanto, dentro del gimnasio...

-Eso fue raro.-Comentó Wendy.

-Lo sé. ¡Estoy segura que va a matarlo! Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho ahora. ¿Sam llevando a Freddie afuera? ¿De la mano?-Se alteró Carly.

-¿Quién se llevó a Freddie?

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo c:**

**¡Besotes grandes!**


	10. ¿A mí?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, aquí María Melina (a.k.a.: Mel, iloveseddie, comoquierandecirmemedaigual :B), dejando un capítulo nuevo, bastante asombrada de que me saliera! Oh. Por. Dios. Juro que pensé que iba a ser otra de mis historias abandonadas, pero al parecer no (lo que es bueno, muy bueno xd).**

**En fin, son como las 8:40am de un Domingo, así que les dejo el capítulo & me voy a dormir.**

**Disfrutenlo, nos vemos abajo! :D**

**Disclaimer: blablabla, iCarly NO es mío, es de Nickelodeon, Dan Schneider & toooooodos a los que corresponda. Lo único mío acá es la historia, so... enjoy :DDDDD**

El regreso de Missy.

Capítulo 10: ¿A mí?

-¿Sam?-Se alarmó la castaña. Wendy miraba la escena un tanto extrañada.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó, extendiendo la letra i.

-Dios santo, ¿eres tú?

La rubia rio.-Soy yo Carls.-Se quitó el antifaz, descubriendo su cara.-¿Qué sucedió con el tonto?

-Alguien se lo llevó.

-Al fin.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO, SAM! ¡Se lo llevó alguien parecido a tí!

-¿A mí?

-Una chica rubia vestida exactamente como tú...-Sam giró su cabeza, y vio a Freddie con alguien como su amiga describía, y, dejándola hablando sola, se fue hacia allí.

Cuando estuvo medianamente cerca, pudo observar el momento, que pasaba a paso de tortuga, casi como si estuviera en una película viendo todo demasiado lento: Las caras del técnico del popular iCarly y de la chica desconocida se acercaban, sus labios se rozaron, y se unieron en un beso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Y se enfureció. Pasó las manos por sus ojos bruscamente, retirando todas las lágrimas. Se sacó los zapatos altos de tacón, y se fue de la fiesta con el calzado en sus manos.

Las calles de Seattle estaban iluminadas por las luces artificiales. En el cielo no se veía ni una estrella, las nubes indicaban que llovería pronto. Le daba igual si se mojaba. ¿Cuál era el sentido de tener un vestido... femenino, si él iba a estar con otra chica igual?

No. Esperen. Rebobinen un segundo. ¿Qué hacía ella, Sam Puckett, al borde del llanto por Freddie Benson? ¿Qué diablos? Podía llorar por otras cosas, ¡pero no por él! ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

Como pudo, llegó a su casa. Melanie estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo, vestida con un pijama rosa.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces en casa a esta hora?-Dejó su libro a un costado, moviendo un poco una caja de pañuelos con los que, se notaba, recientemente había secado las lágrimas que el libro habían provocado.

-No preguntes, Melanie.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada.-Siguió su camino a la habitación.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-Se levantó rápidamente, y la siguió, evitando, por como dos segundos, que su hermana le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-No miento Melanie, déjame sola. Ahora.-Tiró los zapatos, que se estrellaron contra la pared y cayeron sonoramente al suelo.

Se quitó el antifaz, y lo colocó en la mesa que estaba al costado de su cama.

-Vete.

-No hasta que me cuentes.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta...

Carly fue a buscar a Freddie al patio, pero este estaba sentado en un banco, solo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, sin ningún antifaz.

-Freddie...-Comenzó lentamente la castaña.

-Sam me besó, Carly. Ella lo hizo, y se fue. Sin decir palabra.

-No lo hizo.

Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla.-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sam no te arrastró hasta aquí.

**Perdonenme si Sam estuvo un poco OOC :c Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, y que encaje con mi idea de historia, i'm so so sorry.**

****Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews plzplzplz****

**Seddierlz!**

**Mel x.**


End file.
